OmniRealm Warriors
OmniRealm Warriors is a turned based RPG video game series verse made by Smashtwig. He has been working on it since 2008 IMPORTANT NOTE: EVERYTHING HERE IS STILL A WIP Summary OmniRealm Warriors When the player begins the game, the date is the first day of the year 0 A.D. (After Destruction). The holy island of Aethen, home of the Deities, is being attacked by a evil Deity calling himself Cataclysm. Cataclysm, with the power of his Corruption, was able to control other Deities to his will and absorb their power to destroy Aethen. The princess of all Deities and the Deity of Hope, Ether, confronts Cataclysm to stop him (also that cues the intro stage). Unfortunately, Ether easily lost to the evil Deity. Upon asking what was he planning to do any why, Cataclysm revealed his plans to the soon to be dead princess. His goal was to destroy the OmniRealm, the collection of all multiverses, omniverses and simply put: everything. His reasoning was simple, the OmniRealm was not worthy in his eyes of existing. Everything was so cruel in it, from people being jerks, to slavery, to poverty, to crime and wrongful convictions, he absolutely despised the place he existed in (and the fact it was the place where he was banished from Aethen and had to suffer in a tortuous pocket dimension for eternity because of the mere fact he was born from two criminal Deity scum). He would then go to other OmniRealms (other verses, starting with the one The Player is in (SO YOU, THE ONE LOOKING AT THE SCREEN) and destroy them if they are also unworthy of existing. However, to do this, he would need to absorb all of the energy in the OmniRealm first. He was almost done, he already had absorbed all of the energy in the OmniRealm except Aethen, which is why he is attacking it currently. With one last effort, Ether used a technique that should be only used if a situation like this ever occurred. This technique forced all of the energy out of Cataclysm, dispersing it evenly across the OmniRealm, like it should be. This set back Cataclysm's plan from almost being finished, to restarting all over again, though he still had the Corrupted Deities he had to help him this time around. Ether then passed away afterward, hoping that someone would stop Cataclysm in the future. But how is there Hope when she has died? Her technique had an extra twist: Ether had made the concept of Hope and Willpower a thing that is permanently in all mortals and Deities alike, she was no longer needed for the concept to live on. Fast forward to the early 2000s (like 2000-2020) on the planet Earth, where cars powered by gas still exist (though electrical ones were being invented), the rise of global warming was revealing itself, houses were made of well cut wood from Depot-Home, city buildings were made of bricks and concrete, and most importantly, the Age of the Internet had begun. Though it was far less advanced than any fictional futuristic city where there would be high tech robots, technology was exponentially advancing, even if everything, even machines, were still mostly piloted by humans. This was home to the town of Yesmar, and the rising students living there. One of these students, Wayne (last name not revealed), set to graduate from Yesmar High School in the year 2020. However, upon learning of mysterious supernatural beings seemingly invading the world, he had no choice but to fight back with his own supernatural powers he had been taught by his cousin just weeks before. As a mere third grader, he was unaware of what was truly going on. As he goes on his journey throughout his school life, he would slowly uncover the secrets behind these invasions, and meet friends along the way to aid him to finally defeat Cataclsym. But can he and the OmniRealm Warriors truly do it? Well that's up to you, the player, who will guide them to victory against the impossible odds that await them... However... the OmniRealm Warriors would be wise to not underestimate the ordinary world... OmniRealm Warriors 2 A decade has passed since the events of OmniRealm Warriors, and plans of a secret cult residing in Hex City are finally coming into fruition. The leader, Omen, has only one goal in mind: To resurrect Cataclysm. Once again, it's up to you, the player, AGAIN, to prevent this from happening and stop Cataclysm's return. If you fail, Cataclysm's unrivalled powers would be unleashed, ending the OmniRealm with no one to stop him Power of the Verse OmniRealm Warriors In the first entry of this verse, statistics of power and speed are extremely high, sometimes to almost absurd levels Destructive capabilities are very diverse, ranging from mere Building Level to Multi-Universal levels of power. Speed can also range from Supersonic to MFTL Speeds. The first entry has an extreme variety of hax, ranging from simple elemental manipulation to Chemistry Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Cosmic Phenomena Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Negation, Reality Warping, and much, much more At the top stands Cataclysm, the main antagonist of the first game. With his Omniclysm form, he is effectively superior to all in the game, he becomes so powerful that some thought that he was "omnipotent", though he is most definitely not. Only the main characters controlled by The Player can defeat him. OmniRealm Warriors 2 In OmniRealm Warriors 2, characters become significantly weaker than in the first entry. The highest destructive powers only range from City to Mountain Level at best. Speed is a similar story, with the fastest characters moving at Massively Hypersonic speeds in specific conditions, otherwise most characters are generally high Supersonic speeds. Technically, if Cataclysm returns, he would be just as strong as in the first game, though this is non-canon. However, as the technology has exponentially advanced to the point where cities are exactly like a ordinary person in the early 2000s would imagine as futuristic, the hax in this entry of the series easily surpass the previous one. In VS Battles The verse, while having limited hax per individual character, seems to do quite well in VS Battles, with so far way more victories and losses (so far just one loss, but if the 6-B tourney is a thing, then there will be another). Matches with the characters involved often come down to how potent and how much hax they had was what lead them to victory. A List of Every VS Battle ever involving OmniRealm Warriors (Note that this takes into account matches that do not count in the character's profiles, they are only here for quick access and archiving purposes) * Will put in links later * Ethan Xavier vs Zephyr Highwind * Depowered Izreldan vs Ethan Xavier * Anikitos vs Ethan Xavier * Ethan Xavier vs Deathbolt * Conrad vs Adult Wayne * Usernown vs Wayne * more to come... Terminology Energy: A part energy form, part matter form, part …"something"/conceptual form of "stuff" that is in everything existing in the OmniRealm, that includes living and non-living things. Energy can be transformed to the types of matter and energy we are familiar with, like heat energy or hydrogen. Simply put, everything is made up of energy, even the smallest particles, forces, the vacuum of nothingness itself, time, space, concepts, boundaries, EVERYTHING. Many beings are capable of harnessing their Energy to do various different feats like creating fire or electricity, however the more they do this the more it uses up Energy in their own bodies. Although the Energy they use is expelled from the body, one's Energy source would come back into their bodies overtime, like humans gaining Energy through rest or eating; in a way, they are able to "recharge" their Energy source. If a being were to completely run out of Energy, they would technically not exist, as their whole body IS Energy. However, the bodies of most beings subconsciously limit the amount of Energy they use to only the excess Energy their bodies contain have (which is actually a lot), so when one exhausts their Energy reserves, their bodies still exist and are in functioning order. However, normal Energy is completely inferior to the divinity of Astral Energy. Astral Energy: The Energy of Deities. This divine (and much more powerful) form of Energy can only be found in areas where Deities live, like Aethen. However, most mortals carry a very miniscule fraction of this Energy. Some people, like the main characters, are able to tap into this minimal Energy just like if they are able to tap into their normal Energy reserves, though the training required is taught by Deities '''themselves. Tapping into this power generally comes in the form of another state (mode). However, because there is so little, the Astral Energy tends to run out quite fast before having to recharge like regular Energy. Of course, Deities (and some mortals like Cooltech) don't need to worry about this as they are all using Astral Energy as their default Energy. * Astral Energy also can prevent one from Regenerating and others by their abilities via "sealing" the means to survive or recover lost limbs as long as the victim of the Astral attack is not a '''Deity. * Astral Energy also can help resist One Hit Kill so long as the enemy is not a Deity * Ones (even mortals) who utilize Astral Energy cannot have their powers Nullified/Resisted/Immuned (not a word) not even if the forms of such things are done by other Deities * Attacks that deal the finishing blow will have powerful sealing properties, ** Attacks could possibly escape dimensions via breaking them (though this cannot be applied to actual combat), ** Users can also damage those who are dimensionally superior or higher, as attacks infused with Astral Energy exist in an astral plane (those who are astral compared to them. Ex: able to hurt a 4th Dimensional while being 3rd Dimensional). This also allows one to bypass things that would normally render one invincible. ** Users can also damage the Non-Corporeal due to the nature of Astral Energy ** Resistances to the user's attacks are Nullified / Bypassed Mana: A completely different thing source of power compared Energy created by the Deity of Magic Spellbound. It is specifically used for Magic. Very few characters of the verse even have a pool of Mana in the first place (such as Spellbound himself, Cooltech, Ariana through her Mana holding Locket, and Vanessa). Mana is also quite finite in capacity compared to Energy, though extremely quick to recharge. This source of power is specifically needed to cause supernatural feats, and is not needed for one to actually survive at all. Therefore, one can use up their Mana reserves without a care in the world as they don't actually need it. Magic: To put it simply: MAGIC IS NOT THE USE OF ENERGY, IT IS A COMPLETELY SEPERATE THING USED BY VERY FEW CHARACTERS OF THE VERSE '''(Such as Spellbound, Cooltech, and Vanessa). Magic is a completely different thing from Energy, though Energy is needed to use spells and such, the magic part comes from the few that also have '''Mana '''in their body. A combination of '''Energy '''and '''Mana makes a Magic Attack/Spell Corruption: This is Cataclysm's main power. Those ensnared by his influence are forced to obey his command, no matter how much willpower they have against him. Once Corrupted, Cataclysm can also absorb them into himself and take their power for himself. Cataclysm can Corrupt even Energy to absorb as well. It is unknown how one falls to the Corruption as it always happens offscreen. As of OmniRealm Warriors, the Corruption has taken over all of the OmniRealm except for the main characters' home solar system. As of OmniRealm Warriors 2, the Corruption returned in Hex City after being completely extinguished for so long. Deity: In simple terms, a god. There are plenty of Deities in the OmniRealm, most of which control or have created a certain aspect of it, such as Electromagnetism, Time, Space, Reality, Duality, Physics, Knowledge, or Hope. Unlike mortals, all Deities use Astral Energy '''as their normal Energy source. If a Deity were to die, the aspect they correspond to in the OmniRealm would also disappear. Technically, a Deity is an infinite-dimensional character, but like to change how many dimensions they are to allow lower dimensional (like the main protags) to comprehend them. They also prefer to exist as 3rd Dimensional or 4th Dimensional characters anyways. When a Deity is Corrupted, their powers and abilities either increase or decrease, depending on how much they resist the absolute mind control. If they resist, their powers and abilities are nerfed enough to allow the protags to defeated. If they don't resist at all, their powers stay the same, and if they wanted to be Corrupted (for lust of power or whatever), their power increases. '''Spirit/Soul: The one thing that isn't made if Energy, aside from Mana. This only exists in living things. It's also exactly what you expect it is, just a soul or spirit. In order for one to possess Willpower, they need this first.' ' The OmniRealm Warriors (Playable) are used to dodging certain attacks accordingly: There are obvious exceptions to the following terms and their rules, one can obviously block a needle but not a giant sword. Heavy Attack: '''An attack where the attacker is using a powerful attack that would break through Blocking or overpower Countering, one must Dodge to evade damage. Ex: Sharp Disc Attacks, Sword Attacks '''Light Attack: '''An attack where the attacker is using an attack to fast to Dodge or Counter, one must block to evade damage. Ex: Rapid Punches, Danmakus of Small Projectiles '''Fake Out Attack: '''An attack where it looks like the player/enemy will attack but then fake it before attacking again, the Player/Enemy must counter with a Counter Attack to evade it. Ex: A boxer's One Two punch Supporters/Opponents Supporters: * 66Gaming123: I'm interested that this is a game verse and that the character's abilities have to relate to the gameplay itself Opponents: Neutral: Calculations Joey Contra's Desperate Demonic Demolisher = '''7.78969925600367 Teratons, Country level Character Profiles OmniRealm Warriors *OmniRealm Warriors **Playable Characters ***Wayne ***Scott ***Chris ***Josh ***David **Stephen/Deathbolt **Cooltech **And more... *Mortals **Joey Contra **Hudson Salma **Student *Deity Apprentices / Mini Bosses **Essenor Apprentice **Scivan ***Scichem ***Scibio ***Scigeo ***Sciphys *Deities / Bosses **Ragna **Quatara **Spacia **Truthcia **Savoir **GameMaster **Spellbound **Scivan **Ether **Materia **Cataclysm **Essenor **Lakas **And many MANY more... *Secret Bosses **These bosses are non-canon composite characters, but they are weaker than the major Deities. Therefore, the Playable Characters are technically able to defeat these enemies Cooltech ***Wayne (Deityhood) ***Scott (Deityhood) ***Chris (Deityhood) ***Josh (Deityhood) ***David (Deityhood) ***Cooltech *Enemies **Corruption Beasts **Space/Time Wizards ***Space/Time Sages **Demons ***Alpha ***Beta ***Delta ***Gamma ***Omega **Magnet Knights **Elemental Wisps **Corruption Waterbears **Armored Dragonoids ***Theta ***Eta ***Lambda ***Psi **Armored Demonoids OmniRealm Warriors 2 * XenoRealm Warriors ** Ethan ** Ariana ** Zack ** Vanessa ** Travis ** Aaron ** Wayne (Adult) ** Chris (Adult) ** David (Adult) * Cataclysm Cult ** Omen Weapons * Cooltech Armor * Techno Electromagnetic Striker (TES) * Techno Electromagnetic Cutter (TEC) * Techno Electromagnetic Striker Mark 67 (TES-67) * Proto Plasma Pulser * Fiendcalibur Trivia The creator actually prefers the powers and strengths of OmniRealm Warriors 2 than the first one due to their weaker nature. OmniRealm Warriors 2's plot is inspired off of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Adult Wayne is practically Jotaro Kujo and Ethan is Josuke Higashikata